Tuatha de Dannan
Overview The Tuatha de Dannan are a faction in City of Heroes, native to the Croatoa area. Villain Types Minions Warrior The Warriors are the frontline troops of the Tuatha de Dannan. They are relentless in their efforts to keep down their ancient enemies, the Fir Bolg. Powers Lieutenants Champion The Champions of the Tuatha de Dannan are big, bulky brutes, capable of tearing most people in half. They have distinguished themselves by acts of great strength and courage, and many of the Tuatha look at them as leaders. Powers Bosses Bres The original Bres was a hero of the Tuatha de Dannan. Here in Croatoa many of the creatures have earned the right to carry his name. They lead their fellow creatures in the effort to wipe out the Fir Bolg. Powers Named Bosses * Brogan (Bres) * Liam (Bres) * Lochlann (Bres) Related Badges * Bane of Dannan for defeating 333 Tuatha de Dannan Category:Enemies History The Tuatha De Danann fall under the category of early Irish myth and history. It is popular opinion that the Tuatha De Danann possessed the character of sub-gods, fairies, or supernatural beings. Before the early mythical history of Irelad was put to writing and historians began to see nothing more than average human beings in the world, it was a common belief that the Tuatha De Danann was a race of beneficent gods and cruel deities, or at least a superhuman race, that was posing as real people. Tuatha De Danann translates in Irish-Gaelic to the "People of Dana", Dana being the mother of the gods Brian, Iuchar, and Iucharba, who suffered to the will of Lugh the Longhanded of the Tuatha de Danann. Lugh raised three sons, Aengus, Aedh, and Cermad. Aengus of the Boyne was and still is to this day considered the genius of his spot. The monuments Knock Áine in Limerick, Knock Gréine, Knowth, Dowth, and New Grange are all tied to Aengus' brilliant history. Lugh was the establisher of the great fair of Tailltin (now known as Telltown by the Ordnance Survey in an effort to demolish and make more English a great national landmark) which is where Lugh and his companions went to meet and construct alliances for their family. Sacred to the people of Tailltin (the Talti), was the funeral mound which the games were held around. Lugh's foster-mother was buried in said area and the games held around it were in honour to her. The games were, and still are by some people, called either Lughnasa which is either Lugh's Gathering or Lugh's Memorial. Lúghnas falls on the first day of August and it is believed that the Irish word for the month August (Lúnasa) took its name from Lugh's gathering. Another word that Lugh used and has survived to this day is the one of the names by which he called his country of Ireland, Eire. He also used the names Fódhla and Banba, which along with Eire were the three queens of the Tuatha De Danann (Nennius attributed to Giolla Caoimhghin, who died in 1012, called the three goddesses, "tri bandé Folla Banba ocus Eire."). Other places in Irish history where the Tuatha De Danann left their mark are certain provinces. Gaelic residents of Connacht believed that Moycullen, near Galway, was named by Uillin, a grandson of Nuada the king of the Tuatha De Danann. Loch Corrib was named by Orbsen, the alias of the sea-god Manannán, who was killed in the area by the grandson of the Tuatha De Danann king. These are just two other provinces gifted with memorials to the ancient Gaelic history. (Source: A Literary History of Ireland by Douglas Hyde (founder of the Gaelic League in 1893 and first President of Ireland 25 June 1938 – 24 June 1945). First published by T. FIsher Unwin 1899) Capnmurphy 01:05, 17 January 2009 (UTC)